


Still the Same

by Monobrobe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Near Future, Spoilers for Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobrobe/pseuds/Monobrobe
Summary: He suddenly found himself hoping the ship wouldn't make it to Earth.





	Still the Same

He couldn't be happier.

After what he presumed to be weeks, Lars and the Off Colors managed to hijack a ship. They were finally going to Earth.

Lars was finally going home. To his friends and family.

On Homeworld, all he could think about was surviving. Dodging the robonoids, protecting the gems, traversing the vast underground caverns. He had no time to think about what he was going to do once he got back. Now, he had plenty of time to think about it.

That's when reality came crashing down on him.

He'd have to worry about explaining to everyone why he was pink, and that he died and was resurrected by magic tears. He'd have to see their reactions to learning he's essentially a zombie.

He'd still have to worry about being rejected.

He'd still have to worry about confronting _her_.

What would she think of him? Would she be mad at him? Well, she had to at least be a little mad. He _did_ bail on her when she was in trouble.

But would she be able to forgive him? Or would that be the last straw and she'd want nothing more to do with him, even after learning what he's been through? He wouldn't blame her if that was the case, and that terrified him.

He suddenly found himself hoping the ship wouldn't make it to Earth.

Lars thought he'd finally be able to turn his life around. He thought he overcame his fears. He realized that wasn't true.

 _In the end, nothing changed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Lars has definitely come a long way, but I highly doubt he'll get over everything all at once. This fic, however, is probably a worst case scenario.
> 
> Also this is my first fic for SU. I finally got to the point where I wanted to start writing again, so here I am.
> 
> And now I'm super nervous because I have no idea if anyone will like this ano it's killing me.


End file.
